Save Me From The Dark
by KurayamiXIII
Summary: Demyx se trouve entraîné dans une drôle d'histoire avec Zexion à travers l'académie XIII. Au programme de l'aventure, de l'action mais pas de yaoi désolé :3
1. Chapitre I

**Chapitre I**

**Save Me From The Dark**

Il fait toujours froid. Tellement froid. Chaque jour est vide, glacé. Quel mal y a t'il a vouloir bruler dans les flammes de l'enfer? la soumission volontaire; ma vie. Je vis pour servir ceux qui m'ont donné un but. Pas le meilleur, mon meilleur. Ma famille les "Teishutsu" et moi même sommes les serviteurs du grand clan de "Shihai". Et parmi ce noble clan, mon merveilleux maitre Axel. C'est lui l'héritier du clan, il va en prendre la tête une fois le vieux mort. Axel est fantastique ; Il est grand, majestueux, extrêmement puissant, intelligent et plein de bon sens, et beau a en tomber par terre. On dirait un dieu grec, une œuvre sculptée par un grand artiste. Je tiens à préciser qu'Axel ignore complètement que j'existe. Et oui, c'est mon triste sort. De plus ce doit faire plus de deux ans que je ne l'ai pas vu. Et chaque jour, je meurs peu à peu. Il a rejoint la grande académie XIII, et depuis il est isolé du monde et de moi. Et durant ces deux ans, je donne tout ce que j'ai à l'entraînement dans le but de pouvoir un jour moi aussi rejoindre l'académie, et par conséquent être aux cotés de lui. Malheureusement j'ai beau passé tous les concours je suis toujours recalé à un cheveux près. C'est comme si le sort s'acharnait sur moi. Mais je n'abandonne pas pour autant, aujourd'hui encore je vais tenter ma chance, mais il n'y a que deux places, et le niveau demandé est encore plus élevé que d'habitude. Bref, soyons clairs ; je n'ai aucune chance.


	2. Chapitre II

**Chapitre II**

**L'académie XIII**

Aujourd'hui, le soleil tape fort. Il fait chaud, j'en profite pour sortir des vêtement d'été. Je commence le matin par faire les affaires du maître Yoshiro, ranger les affaires de Larxene, puis je sors. J'enjambe ma bicyclette et roule à toute vitesse vers l'académie. C'est assez loin, et vu qu'il fait chaud j'en profite pour prendre une glace. "Sea Salt Ice-Cream", des glaces à l'eau de mer. Elles sont à la fois sucrés, et salés. Tout le monde qui essaye cette glace devient accro, il y a même un laboratoire des agences sanitaires qui a vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas de la drogue dedans. Les tests se sont avérés négatifs. Comme quoi c'est juste bon et puis c'est tout.

Je m'approche de l'académie. La première fois que je suis venue ici j'était tout excité, je croyais en mes capacités. Mais maintenant je n'y crois plus vraiment. Au fur et à mesure que j'avance je commence à me dire que je fais une grossière erreur. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Me voilà enfin devant le portail de l'académie, je me sens tout bizarre. Il y a un brouillard à couper au couteau. Une odeur désagréable me fait tourner la tête. C'est l'odeur... Du sang ! Devant la porte se dresse un homme, il est gravement blessé. Il porte une masque rond sur le quel est gravé lé signe du Ying et du Yong. Il porte un kimono rouge décoré avec des perles de différentes couleurs.

" Euh... Monsieur vous allez bie...

Il lève son bras dans ma direction, puis disparaît. C'est alors que je sens sa présence derrière moi. Il colle sa main sur mon dos, et une atroce douleur se propage dans mon corps partant de ce point. Je me sens bizarre... Mon cœur me fait mal, bien plus mal que la douleur dans mes muscles. Qui est cet homme ?! Que m'a t-il fait ! Que va t-il m'arriver ?! Je m'évanoui. La dernière chose que j'ai vu, c'est le masque de cet homme disparaître petit à petit. J'arrive à peine à voir ses cheveux, ces longs cheveux argent...

Je me réveille dans une chambre, sur un lit douillet. Mon dos ne me fait plus mal, mais mon cœur souffre encore. A coté de moi se trouve une épée. Une longue épée qui a l'air particulièrement tranchante. Je me rappelle des paroles de mon père, il m'a toujours dit que les armes sont des personnes tel que nous. Il peuvent prendre une forme humaine si ils le désirent. Avant, le clan Shihai était un clan noble, car il ne s'est jamais entremêlé aux armes. Mais un jour, une femme tomba amoureuse de sa lance, elle eue alors un enfant avec celle ci. Si cet enfant restait dans le clan Shihai, ils perdraient leur noblesse. Alors le chef du clan prit une décision qui peut paraître cruel mais je comprends qu'ils voulaient garder leur noblesse. Cet enfant se maria plus tard avec une femme du clan Shihai qui a été choisis comme "Sacrifice" faute de sa trahison. C'est alors que le clan Teishutsu naquit. Il est alors devenue le sous clan des Shihai, et n'existait que pour servir les membres du clan supérieur. Et ceci se continue encore jusqu'à l'instant. Mon père m'a aussi dit que si on crée un lien avec une arme, cet arme devient maniable par nous et nous arrivons à la soulever sans difficulté. Sinon, si on essaye de la porter sans rien elle pèserait pour nous des tonnes. Et que si le maître d'une arme meurt, celle-ci meurt aussi. Pourtant j'arrive à porter cet arme sans rien, c'est alors qu'elle se matérialise.

" Qui es-tu pour oser me porter ?! Et d'abord comment fais-tu ?

" Euhhh... Je n'en sait rien !

" Comment t'appelles-tu ?

" Moi ?! Je m'appelle Demyx, Demyx Teishutsu.

" Bien, Demyx Teishutsu. Peux-tu me dire ce que je fais là ? Et ou est mon maître.

" Je pourrais vous poser la même question !

" Toi aussi tu t'es trouvé là par hasard ?! Pfff... Bon, avec tout ça je perds mes bonnes. Je m'appelle Zexion, mais appelle moi Kurayami.

" Kurayami ?! Bon d'accord Kurayami.

" Ecoute Demyx je sens que le lien que j'ai avec mon maître c'est détruit pourtant je suis encore vivant. Et vu que toi aussi tu es perdu, tu as autant besoin de moi que de toi. Tu vas m'aider à retrouver mon maître ou au moins m'aider à savoir ce qui lui est arrivé. Alors, veux-tu devenir mon nouveau maître ? Ecoute ça ne me fait pas plaisir de passer de la personne la plus puissante de l'académie à... On dirait la plus faible sans vouloir t'offenser. Alors ?

" ... Si je n'ai pas le choix. Bien Zexion, soit mon arme et bas toi à mes cotés.

Je saisis Kurayami, mais c'est alors je sens mon cœur encore me fait encore plus mal. Je me sens tout étrange. Je sens que quelque chose en moi me quitte. J'entends les rires de Kurayami. Merde... Je me suis bien fait avoir... La douleur est si intense ! Pourtant ça se dissipe petit à petit, ma douleur au cœur n'a pas trop diminué. Mais je me sens cette fois-ci plus puissant que tout à l'heure. Kurayami prends sa forme humaine, il est extrêmement surpris.

" IMPOSSIBLE ?! COMMENT PEUX-TU ETRE ENCORE LA ?! J'ai pris ton âme, et j'ai fait sombrer ton cœur dans les ténèbres ! TU AURAIS DU DISPARAITRE ?

" QUOI ?! Tu as essayé de me tuer ?! Attends attends... TU AS PRIS MON AME ET FAIT SOMBRER MON COEUR DANS LES TENEBRES ?!

" ... Oui... Je suis l'arme la plus puissant de l'académie. Pour que mon maître puisses me magner il doit me donner son âme, et cela a pour conséquence de faire sombrer son cœur dans les ténèbres. Normalement tu aurais du disparaître. Vu que tu n'es pas vraiment très fort. A première vue je dois en juger que ton cœur avait déjà sombrer dans les ténèbres. Pfff... Et me voilà maintenant attaché à un sale gosse sans aucun talent.

" Mon cœur... Sombré dans les ténèbres...? Qu'est-ce que cela veut-dire ?! Attends une seconde... Tu as fait ça pour prendre mon âme ?!

" OUI ! j'ai fait ça pour prendre ton âme et regagner une partie de mes pouvoirs que je sens endormies. Normalement tu était censé ne pas survivre et avant de devenir mon maître disparaître en me laissant ton âme. Mais là, CA N'A PAS MARCHE !

" Bon ça veut-dire que maintenant que j'ai l'arme la puissante de l'académie. JE SUIS HYPER FORT !

" Euuuhhh... O... OU... OU... I... NON ! D'abord car tu n'es pas assez fort pour me manier, et en plus j'ai perdu une grande partie de mes pouvoirs. Bien, je vais te demander une service. Tu vas me porter, et poursuivre ton œuvre en tant que membres de l'académie. En échange, tu vas tuer pour moi un bon nombre de personnes, et je vais prendre leurs âmes. Avec ça je regagnerai mon pouvoir, et peut-être tu atteindras la cheville de mon ancien maître. Et évite de dire que je suis l'ex-arme de la personne la plus puissante de l'académie. Bien, que veux-tu faire ici ?

" Je veux joindre l'académie pour pouvoir voir Axel ! Axel Shiha, c'est un membre de mon Sur-clan !

" Alors tu fais partie d'un sous-clan... Axel Shiha est l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'académie. Il est arrivé en Quatrième -B- en deux ans. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler un génie... Attends, TU VIENS DE DIRE QUE TU VEUX REJOINDRE L'ACADEMIE !

" Un génie ? Le mot est faible, je dirai plutôt die... Euhh... Oui je veux rejoindre l'académie !

" Mon dieu il n'a pas encore rejoint l'académie. Je suis passé du rang de dieu au rang de cafard. Je ne suis plus rien, je suis passé de 1 à 0. Je suis fichu, je suis vraiment, vraiment mal barré...

" Yo c'est pas grave ! C'est aujourd'hui que c'est les Castings ! C'est pour ça que je suis là ! C'est juste quand entrant je me suis retrouvé face à un hom...

" Bien alors allons-y vite avant que les castings ne se terminent. Ou attends... Tu portes déjà un badge de membre ?! Tu es en... Deuxième -A- Au pavillon de l'aube.

" En deuxième... -A- ?

" Quoi ?! tu ne sait pas ça ? Vraiment un cafard, rien cafard. JE SUIS FINI ! Pff... Bon, allons-y. L'académie est la meilleur solution pour les personnes qui ont une énergie assez forte, ça leur donne un emploi, un foyer gratuit, de la nourriture gratuite et plein d'autres choses. Mais avant cela la personne doit passer un Casting pour passer en Première. I classes de première. Première -A-, Première -B- et Première -C-. Une fois le casting passé, l'élève est transmit dans un pavillon dans une classe de Première -A-. Une classe étant constitué de 5/6 élèves et deux professeurs. Un professeur pour les élèves qui veulent se spécialiser dans l'assistance, qui enseigne principalement les techniques de défense, et un professeur pour les élèves qui veulent devenir Mercenaires. Qui enseigne les techniques d'attaque. Au bout d'un moment, quand le professeur sent que l'élève est près, il lui fait la proposition de passer un examen. L'élève décide soit de passer l'examen ou bien de se préparer encore plus. Ensuite, l'élève le passe. C'est un combat à mort contre un élève d'une autre classe d'un autre pavillon. Celui qui réussit à tuer l'autre passe en Première -B-. Ca reste le même groupe de Première -A-, enfin les survivants, sauf que d'autres élèves d'autres pavillons dont le groupe a été en majorité massacré arrivent et prennent la place des élèves morts. une personnes est transféré si le groupe ne se compose plus que de 3 membres ou moins. Bien sûr le nombre de groupes est divisé par deux. Mais c'est seulement pour le première examen de chaque année. Au total il y a quatre stades. Première, Deuxième, Troisième et enfin Quatrième. A la Quatrième il ne reste plus qu'une poigné d'élèves de la même générations. Il passent après la 4ème -C- un examen pour devenir Mercenaire ou Assistant. Ceux qui réussissent l'examen crée avec un associé dont la fonction est contraire à la sienne (Un mercenaire et un Assistant) et crée sa propre association au sein de l'académie. La plus puissante association est nommé l'Organisation XIII. Et le numéro I de cette organisation... Est mon maître... Et aussi le...

" Bon on y va car sa devient chiant !

" Je fais tout ça pour toi tu sais !

" Ouai Ouai... Mais c'est chiant, allez on sort. Direction mon pavillon je dois voir les élèves me nouvelle classe.

" Ah ! C'est que tu as compris !

" Je savais déjà tout ça idiot, je demandait pourquoi j'était en Deuxième pas en Première.

" QUOI ?! Je me suis fatigué à t'expliquer tout ça alors que tu savais déjà tout ça ! Je confirme, je suis maintenant un ZERO. Un cafard sans importance qui n'attends plus qu'à être écrasé. Un cafard qui...

" C'est bon on a compris l'insecte, reprends ta forme Katana qu'on puisse y aller.

" Pff...

Ce jour là j'ai fait la connaissance de Kurayami. Ou devrais-je dire Zexion. Je ne savais pas que Kurayami allait autant influencer le reste de mon histoire, et j'ignorait le sombre secret que cachait son ancien maître.


	3. Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

**Numéro VII de l'organisation XIII, Saïx Hakai.**

**Numéro XII de l'organisation XIII, Larxene Shihai**

Je sors tenant à la main Zexion sous sa forme Katana. Nous passons un long couloir. C'est le dortoir des élèves. 5 chambres, 3 pour les élèves et 2 pour les professeurs. Au delà du couloir, la cour dans la quel se voient les élèves du pavillon à 10h. A 12h nous allons tous à la grande cour ou se trouvent tous les élèves et les professeurs de l'académie. Dans la cour je vois un homme en manteau noir. Sa longue chevelure est impressionnante. Je décèle en lui une énergie colossale, il doit être très très fort ! A coté de lui Larxene, je savais qu'elle était un membre de l'organisation XIII. Le numéro XII pour être plus précis. Autour d'eux 4 personnes, des élèves sans doute.

" Merde ! Ce doit être ma classe, je suis en retard.

" Cache moi dans mon étui vite, l'homme là-bas est Saïx Hakai. Le second de mon ex-maître. Pour l'instant tu n'es pas censé avoir d'arme, encore moins l'arme la puissante de l'école. Je ferai de mon possible pour cacher mon énergie. Va-y maintenant.

Je cache Zexion dans on étui et je me dirige vers eux. Saïx me fait alors un signe de la main.

" Tu es en retard, tu doit être...

" Demyx ! Demyx Teishutsu !

" Tiens, Teishutsu. Le sous-clan des Shihai. Tu le connais Larxene ?

" Jamais vu, pardon. De toute façon je n'ai que faire des faibles. Hahaha !

Elle me tape sur les nerfs, Larxene est une connasse de la pire race. C'est la sœur d'Axel, pfff... Si c'est la professeur des Mercenaires je fais Assistant. Et vis versa, ça c'est sur ! De toute façon ça m'arrange qu'elle ne sache pas qui je suis. Sinon elle se rendra compte que j'ai sauté une année. Mais Saïx doit le savoir lui. Aïe... Si il lui dit c'est parti les problèmes...

" Roxas aussi, fait partie du clan Shihai je crois.

Roxas... Il a rejoint l'académie l'année dernière. Il a toujours été très timide et n'a jamais demandé aucun service aux Teishutsu. Sauf une fois, le jour ou il a quitté le clan. C'est le frère d'Axel et Larxene. Mais celle-ci ne lui a jamais porté aucune attention. A la base ça devait être lui l'héritier. Mais il refusait de le devenir, alors un jour il a enfin demandé quelque chose au Teishutsu. Plus précisément à moi, il m'a demandé de le couvrir le temps qu'il puisse quitter la maison et aller passer le concours. C'est la seule fois qu'il a demandé quelque chose. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour. Il est alors devenu déserteur et Axel est devenue l'héritier.

" C'est quoi cet étui mon mignon ? T'as une arme ! C'est dangereux tu sais ! Donnes la moi...

" Euh... NON ! Lâchez ça !

" QUOI ?! Comment oses-tu ?! Tu vas voir de quel point je me chau...

" Lâche le Larxene, TOUT DE SUITE !

" Pfff... T'es lourd Saïx.

Pfiou ! Je l'ai échappé belle ! Elle allait découvrir Kurayami et me flanquer un beau coup. Venant d'un membre de l'organisation, cela m'aurait tuer sur le coup. Pour sûr !

" Vous avez de la chance, vous savez. Normalement les membres de l'organisation XIII ne deviennent pas professeurs.

" Alors qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

C'est Luxord ! Luxord Teishutsu, mon cousin, ça fera un bail que je l'ai pas revu celui là ! Depuis le jour ou il a parié de réussir le concours... Quel idiot ! Il croyait qu'il pouvait gagner le concours et son paris puis partir comme ci de rien était. Du coup il a été forcé de devenir membre de l'académie. Mon dieu qu'il est con...

" Qu'est-ce que je "fous" ici ? Tu dois être Luxord j'imagine...

" Comment ça j'imagine ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?!

" Tu a passé l'examen l'année dernière et tu as eu la meilleur note en assistance. Mais question conduite...

" Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ma conduite ?!

" Tu vas la fermer ou je vais devoir te coller une baffle ?!

Et voilà que Larxene se remet en colère... On est mal barré...

" Nous comptons aussi dans nos rangs Xion et Riku Shi

" ...

" Bien, on a fait le tour ? Alors déguerpissez, du balai !

" Pfff... Elle me tape sur les nerfs !

Nous regagnons nos dortoirs. J'en profite pour aller parler à Luxord, on était amis jusqu'à l'année dernière ou il a rejoint l'académie.

" Salut Lux !

" Yo Dem, ça fait un bail ! Je ne savais pas que tu avais rejoint l'académie ?

" En fait... Euh...

J'entends Zexion qui chuchote.

" Je... suis... fini... Il n'y aura... Bientôt... Plus de moi... Même les cafards me paraissent maintenant plus haut...

Aïe... Et c'est repartie. Bon, faut que je ponde quelque chose et vite !

" J'ai passé l'examen aujourd'hui et vu que j'avais un assez bon niveau j'ai été transféré en Deuxième -A- ! Je ne me suis pas fait agressé pour ensuite me réveiller ici hein !

" Euh... Si tu le dis ! Bon à plus !

" A plus !

" Je suis fini... Pourquoi moi ?! Je n'ai rien fait de mal ! A par prendre 2 ou 3... Centaines d'âmes mais c'est pas grand chose... Pfff... Je ne suis plus qu'un moins que rien, moins qu'un cafard...

" Tu vas la fermer oui ?! On va finir par t'entendre !

" Pfff...

Je rentres dans ma chambre. Je défais mes affaires... Attends attends... OU SONT MES AFFAIRES ?! Aïe Aïe Aïe... J'ai même plus de sous-vêtements de rechange ! Bof j'en demanderai à Roxas. C'est lui qui va prendre le lit du haut.

" Euh... Salut Demyx ! Je peux...

" Vas-y je vais mettre tes affaires dans l'armoire.

" Euh... Non voyons je vais le faire !

" Yo c'est pas grave c'est juste quelques affaires.

" C'est bon je te dis...

Bof je le laisse mettre ses affaires et sors à la cour. Xion est déjà là, et... L'autre conne de Larxene...

" Vous avez terminé ? A ben c'est pas trop tôt !

" On a fait du plus vite qu'on pouvait !

" Quoi ? Tu oses encore me répondre sale gosse !

" Ne m'appelles pas sale gosse !

" Tu n'a pas à choisir la façon avec la quelle je t'app...

" Ca suffit Larxene ! Tous les élèves sont là ? Alors commençons. Moi, je vais être le professeur des mercenaires, Larxene celle des Assistants.

" Sans hésitation, je veux devenir Mercenaire !

" Bien, Teishutsu Demyx. Tu seras Mercenaire, compris. Shi Xion ?

" ...

" Shi je vous parles !

" Oh pardon je rêvait. Euh... Mercenaire !

" Bien, Xion donc mercenaire. Luxord ?

" Pourquoi tu m'appelles pas avec mon nom et mon prénom comme tous les autres ?! C'est quoi ce favoritisme ?!

" Teishutsu ! Répondez nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre je dois finir cette fiche et la donner au directeur faites vite !

Kurayami a l'ai bizarre d'un coup...

" ...

" Quoi Kurayami ?

" ...

Il ne répond pas...

" Bien, demandé comme ça j'imagine que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Bon, Assistant ça fera l'affaire.

" Bien donc Luxord Assistant.

" Luxord Teishutsu je vous pris !

" Tu vas pas la fermer oui ?!

" Du calme Larxene, du calme. Riku ?

" Mercenaire.

" Bien, Roxas ?

" Euh... Je...

" Décide toi !

" Euh... Merce... Assis... On peut pas faire les deux ?

" Si mais ce sera deux fois plus de cours et très rares sont le élèves qui accep...

" Bien alors je vais faire ça !

" Donc Roxas, Assistant-Mercenaire. C'est tout ? Alors vous allez maintenant chacun partir avec votre professeur dans l'une des salles d'entraînement. Sauf Demyx, je te veux dans la salle -14-. J'arrive tout de suite.


	4. Chapitre IV

**En réponse à ZexyHeart : **D'abord, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ( Tiens ton cookie :3 ) c'est le premier commentaire que je reçois pour une fanfiction, vu que c'est la première que j'écris. Désolé si je prends un peu de temps pour poster les partie de SMFTD, (c'est plus court que Save Me From The Dark :p ) je suis débordé par mes études. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour pouvoir poster les chapitres le plus vite possible.

**Chapitre IV**

**Lame unique, Lame double.**

**L'épée des rêves.**

_***Flash Back***_

" Tel un dévoué serviteur, je te suivrai même en enfer. Fendre pour toi le ciel, faire de toi mon roi. C'est ma destinée. Accepte moi en tant que tien, et tu ne gagneras pas qu'une lame, mais aussi un ami. Ton plus fidele ami.

" Tu répètes encore le serment des armes Roxas ? Si tu te donnais autant pour tes études, tu serais le premier de ta classe !

" Oh laisse moi Axel...

Je me rappelle de ces longues conversations entre Roxas et Axel. Roxas qui portait une si grande attention aux armes, et Axel qui essayait de faire de lui un digne héritier. Deux frères inséparable si cela n'était pas arrivé...

_***Roxas, Axel, Larxene et leurs parents sont sur un bateau en pleine mer en pleine tempête***_

Axel qui n'a encore que 13 ans couché sur son lit dans sa chambre donnant à travers l'écoutille sur la mer écrit dans son journal " Bien que je soit couché mollement sur mon lit, je n'y suis pas vraiment à l'aise. Plus le bateau berce sur les vagues, moins je dors. Tout autour de nous, les côtes gémissent du choc de la tourmente, la mer blanchit, les vagues sont hautes comme des montagnes et cependant l'ancre et les voiles sont levées. "

Quand soudain le bateau heurte un rocher, Axel tombe alors par terre. Il voit Larxene couché sur un rebord du bateau

" Ce sont les pires vacances de ma vie ! Ahh!

" Attention Larxene !

Axel attrape Roxas qui à ce moment là n'a que 9 ans. Ces parents essayent tant bien que mal de stabiliser le bateau.

" Lexaeus ! La coque du bateau est cassé ! Tout va couler !

" Zut... Axel ! Tient bien ton frère !

" Bien ! T'inquiète Roxas tout va renter dans l'ordre...

Et pourtant, le bateau heurte encore quelque chose, et Roxas glisse entre les mains d'Axel. Il heurte alors un rebord et tombe en pleine mer. Alors les parents d'Axel se jette à la mer. On ne les voit plus.

" A l'aide Axel ! Tu vas venir m'aider ou non sale fainéant ! Il faut que j'aille sauver mon matériel de maqui...

" Tu vas la fermer Larxene !?

" Quoi ?!

Soudain, on voit Roxas attrapant le rebord du bateau. Lui qui était tombé dans la mer. Axel l'attrape et cours près de Larxene qu'il saisit.

" Merde... Papa... Maman ! NON !

Le bateau coule. Axel saisissant ses deux frères saute sur une planche de bois.

Peu de temps après, ils arrives hors de la tempête. Axel, Larxene et Roxas accostent sur une plage. Les secours les y attendent. Son grand-père et sa grand-mère sont là. Ne voyant pas leur fils et sa femme revenir éclatent en sanglots. Ce jour là, Axel perdit ses deux parents, et nul ne sait ce qui est arrivé à Roxas quand il a pu regagner le bateau. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis ce jour Axel n'a plus jamais été le même...

_***Retour au présent***_

Cette histoire... Je m'en suis rappelé quand j'ai vu Roxas aujourd'hui, la tristesse sur son visage. Elle ne c'est pas enlevé depuis ce jour. Que lui est-il arrivé ? J'ai du mal à le dire, mais Roxas aurai du mourir ce jour là.

J'entre dans la salle -14-, ces terribles souvenirs me hantent. Aïe... Vouloir me voir seul, qu'est-ce Saïx me veut cette fois-ci ?!

" Ce que je veux ? C'est savoir pourquoi tu portes avec toi l'arme la plus puissante que l'académie a connu. Et pourquoi 3 personnes de ta famille sont avec toi dans le même groupe. Tu peux te monter, Kurayami !

" Et vous savez lire dans les pensés en plus ?!

" Tais-toi Demyx. C'est bon Saïx, me voilà.

Zexion prend forme humaine, et tout tombe à l'eau.

" J'ai beau caché mon énergie tu l'as quand vue... Je ne m'attendais pas à moins, Saïx, je crois que vu que je suis découvert je peux te dire la vérité Demyx...

" Quel... Quel vérité ?

" Mon maître est la personne la plus puissante de l'académie, et aussi la plus influente. C'est aussi lui qui a fait de cet irrécupérable champs de bataille ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Mon maître, est le directeur de cette école.

" Le... directeur ?!

" Je ne sens plus sa présence depuis quelques jours. Pourquoi s'entêter à la cacher ?

" Tu t'en fais pour ton supérieur Saïx ? c'est mignon !

" Quoi ?! NON ! Euh... Oui je veux dire, mais non ce n'est pas mignon ! Je m'en fais juste pour mon supérieur Kurayami !

" Oui, c'est ce que je disais ! C'est mignon !

" Pfff... Ecoute, Demyx. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

" Vous aimez le directeur Saïx ?

" Quoi ?! Non, enfin oui. Mais non ! C'est juste professionnel !

" Saïx tu rougis !

" La ferme Kurayami, et Demyx écoute !

" Oui chef !

" VOUS ALLEZ PAS LA FERMER OUI ?!

" C'est bon te fâche pas aussi...

" Bon, Demyx. Le clan des Shihai est bien un clan noble n'est-ce pas ?

" Euh... Oui, bien sûr !

" Et pourtant... Roxas est une arme...

" QUOI ? UNE ARME ? COMMENT OSEZ VOUS REMETTRE EN CAUSE LA NOBLESSE DU CLAN SHIHAI ?!

" Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Larxene est entièrement pure... Mais Roxas est 50%-50% .

" Alors c'est une lame unique !

" Qu'est-ce vous racontez ?! Roxas ne peux...!

" Tu t'en doutez toi aussi.

" Mais... Non... Ce serait une catastrophe...

" Pourquoi ?

" Réfléchis Saïx... Si les Shihai ne sont pas nobles, les Teishutsu n'ont jamais eu aucune raison de servir les Shihai. Et ils auraient travailler aveuglement, pour rien. Cela viendrai à dire que les Shihai vivent dans le mensonge depuis des générations, des siècles ! Je comprends que Demyx soit choqué !

Saïx met sa main sur mon épaule, mais une larme tombe sur sa main.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, les Shihai sont nobles j'en suis sûr. D'abord parceque...

Saïx s'arrête brusquement. Une rage m'envahit, une rage si forte que je sens que j'agonise... Je sens des ténèbres qui s'échappe de moi.

" Qu'est-ce que ...?

" Demyx calme toi ! Saïx fais quelque chose !

" Demyx...

Saïx arrête tout en reposant sa main sur mon épaule. Je vais de petit à petit mieux.

" Demyx, les Shihai sont nobles ne t'inquiète pas. d'abord parce que être une lame unique n'arrive que très très rarement genétiquement. En plus que Larxene est parfaitement noble ! Ne t'inquiète pas...

" Une lame... Unique ?

" Oui, une lame unique. C'est LA race la plus noble du monde.

" La race la plus noble ...?

" En fait, en partie. Les personnes qui ne sont pas nobles ont en eux une partie arme. Par exemple j'ai analysé Luxord et il est 12.1113 % arme, et 87.9997 % humain. Roxas est 50% arme, 50% humain.

" Comment ça en partie ...?

" En fait, il ya une autre race noble avec les lames uniques. Ce sont les lames doubles, comme... Kurayami par exemple ! Mais là n'est pas la question... Ecoute, je peux te demander un service ?

" Euuh... Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon !

" Bien, merci de ta compréhension. Donc voilà, tu t'es lié à Kurayami. Je vais te demander de bien vouloir suivre des cours avec Roxas, lui qui va faire le double des cours normaux.

" Bien, ok. Cool !

" Bien, alors com...

" Attends une seconde... Comment ça cool ?! Vu que Roxas fait de fois plus d'entrainement... Et que je vais étudier avec lui... JE VAIS FAIRE DE FOIS PLUS DE COURS ?!

" Toi même tu l'as dis, tu n'as pas le choix.

" No way ! Ahh...

" Commençons, Kurayami allons...

Quand soudain, une silhouette apparaît devant la porte. Quelqu'un dont l'énergie me donne mal à la tête. Ses habits noirs... Ses longs cheveux roses...


	5. Chapitre V

**Modification : **Désolé de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt, certaines modifications sont nécessaires. D'abord parce qu'il ya certaines scènes ou on sent vraiment qu'on saute du coq à l'âne. Et aussi les dialogues, on se perd parfois entre les personnages. J'ai essayé d'arranger ces deux trois petits trucs.

**En réponse à Zexyheart : **Merci encore pour ton commentaire. Et question pour le grand méchant de l'histoire tu y es presque, mais c'est pas ça :p Donc voilà le Chapitre V qui est la suite du chapitre IV. Bonne Lecture ^_^

**Chapitre V**

**Lame unique, Lame double.**

**L'épée des rêves**

**Partie II**

Sa longue chevelure magenta, lui donnant un certain aspect androgyne. Es-ce humain ? Je sens... Je sens son âme, si noir si sombre. Ce parfum enivrant qui flotte dans l'air, cela me donne la nausée. La douce odeur des roses, mêlé à la puanteur des mains profanés de cet hommes, de sang de désespoir. La folie, voilà ce qu'il m'inspire. Mais en voyant les stoïques traits de son visage disent le parfait contraire. Son énergie me donne des boules au ventre, c'est difficile à soutenir. Respirer devient de plus en plus difficile dans cet atmosphère, l'aura qui s'échappe de cet homme n'a rien d'humain !

" Saïx... Cela fera longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, comment ça va vielle branche ? -?-

" Comment oses-tu te présenter ici même au sein même de l'académie XIII ?! Je croyais que le directeur t'avais bien fait comprendre que ta place est partout sauf ici ! -Saïx-

" Oh... Je l'ai complètement oublié celui là... Du tant qu'il ne se pointe pas c'est bon, alors tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, comment vas-tu ? -?-

" Ne plaisante pas, cela n'a aucun sens. Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups cette fois-ci, Marluxia. -Saïx-

" Pfff... Pourquoi toujours en venir au combat ?! Alors tel est mon destin, voir mes amis mourir, périr de ma main... -Marluxia-

" Marluxia... Tu as eu ta chance d'échapper à ce sombre destin mais tu ne l'as pas saisit. Demyx ! Recule s'il te plaît. -Saïx-

" Bien ! -Demyx-

" Désolé Marluxia, mais pour le bien de l'académie je dois prendre ta vie. Hurle au clair de la lune, Canis Lupus ! -Saïx"

Saïx dégaine son arme, son aura change, son énergie monte, gonfle petit à petit jusqu'à atteindre un niveau incroyable. Jamais je ne n'ai rien vu de tel.

" Canis Lupus, la claymore démoniaque de Saïx Hakai le second du directeur. Alors si tu le prends comme ça ! Propage la mort et le désespoir, et que sous ta lame les roses blanches prennent vie, taché de sang, Dahlia Gracieux ! -Marluxia-

L'énergie de ce Marluxia aussi gonfle, dans un nuage de pétale de roses apparaît sont arme, une faux aussi sombre que son âme.

" Demyx ! Hey je te parle ! Il serait peut-être temps d'apprendre à me manier ! -Kurayami-

" Kurayami ?! Mais tu as vu comme ils sont forts ?! On a aucune chance ! -Demyx-

" C'est vrai qu'avec un gosse comme toi, pas vraiment. Je suis fini, ahh... Mais bon, c'est l'occasion ou jamais ! -Zexion-

Le combat de Marluxia et Saïx continue, ils enchaînent les techniques. On dirait que Saïx n'arrive pas à donner tout ce qu'il a. D'après Zexion c'est parce que la lune n'est pas encore apparu. Marluxia lance sa faux vers Saïx, qui a sérieusement du mal à l'éviter. Il épuise son pouvoir alors que celui de Marluxia augmente à vu d'oeuil. Ce n'est pas gagné d'avance !

" Dahlia Gracieux, maintenant ! Fleuris, akumanoyouna ! -Marluxia-

" Zut... Il va me trancher ce coup si ! MARLUXIA ! -Saïx-

" Attire le ténèbres vers ton cœur, tranche les âmes, nourris toi du désespoir et de la tristesse. Refait le monde de noir et de gris, Kurayami ! -Demyx-

" Quoi ?! Impossible ! -Marluxia-

Je bloque l'attaque de Marluxia, j'ai beaucoup de mal mais ça marche. Saïx à le temps de se dégager et de reprendre son sérieux.

" Kurayami, l'arme du directeur. C'est grâce à la qualité de celle-ci que tu as survécu à cette attaque, jeune homme. Mais malheureusement pour toi c'est ce qu'on peut appeler un coup de chance, car vois-tu, tu n'as AUCUNE chance face à m... -Marluxia-

" Tu peux pas la fermer S.T.P ! A force de jacasser tu me donnes l'une de ces migraines ?! Et puis j'ai contré ton attaque une fois ça marchera sûrement une deuxième dois ! -Kurayami-

" Pfff... J'hésite à vous achevez vous qui être si faibles, écraser un cafard après lui avoir arracher les ailes ne donne aucun plaisir, mais la je n'ai pas vraiment le cho... -Marluxia-

" Ca suffit Marluxia, j'ai récupéré l'épée des rêves, on peut partir. -?-

" Cet... Cet homme ?! C'est... Axel-Sama ! -Demyx-

C'est lui ! Je reconnaîtrai ça voix entre mille ! Mais j'entends un murmure... C'est Saïx !

" Ouvre ton cœur et ton âme... Vie... Griffe de loup assoiffé de sang... Au rythme de la tragédie, Canis Lupus !

Saïx vise Axel ! Depuis toute à l'heure il préparait cette attaque !

" Pff... -Axel-

" T'inquiète je m'en occupe ! -Marluxia-

Marluxia stoppe l'attaque de Saïx sans aucune difficulté en utilisant que sa main droite.

" Im... Impossible... -Saïx-

Saïx s'effondre sur le sol. Axel et Marluxia en profite pour partir.

" NON SAIX ! -Kurayami-

Zexion reprend forme humaine. J'arrive clairement à lire sur son visage l'inquiétude. Cela ne me dit rien de bon. Saïx est gisant par terre, cette lueur dans son regard est parti. Au loin j'entends des loups hurler, tel un chant funèbre.

" Non... Saïx... SAIX ! -Kurayami-

Zexion pleure, moi aussi. Si j'avais été plus fort j'aurais pu sauver Saïx... Je suis inutile, je me suis comporté comme un idiot. Qui est ce Marluxia ?! Et que fait-il avec Axel ?! Je ne comprends pas...

" Demyx... Approche un peu... -Saïx-

" Saïx... -Demyx-

" Je suis fier de toi petit, tu as réussi à manier Kurayami. Ah... Foutus blessures, t'inquiète c'est juste... Quelques égratignures... Ah... -Saïx-

" Saïx tu tousses du sang ! Laisse moi te soigner ! -Kurayami-

" C'est bon... Je te dis... Laissez moi et allez plutôt voir Roxas et les autres je m'inquiète pour eux...

" Laissez... Je m'occupe de Saïx, vous allez voir les autres ! -?-

C'est Canis Lupus l'arme de Saïx qui prend forme humaine ! C'est un gros loup en résumé, bizarre bizarre...

" Ok ! -Kurayami & Demyx-

Nous partons vers la salle d'entrainement ou sont allés les autres. Elle est saccagé.

" Les... Fils de... -Larxene-

" On l'a sauve ? -Demyx-

" Nan ça sert à rien -Kurayami-

Luxord est blessé lui aussi, Zexion s'en occupe de lui pendant que je cherche les autres, aucune trace.

" Xion et Riku sont partis à la poursuite de Marluxia et Axel qui ont pris Roxas... -Larxene-

" Quoi ?! ROXAS NON ! -Demyx-

" T'as gueule je vais déjà assez mal n'en rajoute pas, ok ? -Larxene-

" Sale incapable ! -Demyx-

J'ai envie de lui donner des coups mais je sais que ça ne lui fera aucun effet, sûr tout sans Zexion. Je m'effondre par terre. Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI AXEL NOUS A T-IL TRAHI ?! Je ne comprend pas... J'était venu voir un héros, que je respecte tant. Et j'ai trouvé un traitre. Il a dit qu'il a récupéré l'épée des rêves, il parlait de Roxas. Une lame unique, voilà ce qu'il est. Comment est-ce arrivé ? Que c'est-il passé sur ce maudit bateau ?! Je suis dévoué pour Maître Axel ET pour Roxas. Mais là je ne sais pas de quel coté dois-je être. Aujourd'hui j'ai appris que je pouvais utiliser Kurayami. Pendant qu'on en parle, Saïx a dit que Kurayami était une lame double. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je ne comprend toujours pas. Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec le fait qu'on l'appelle Kurayami et pas tout simplement Zexion ? Kurayami veut dire en japonais ténèbres, obscurité. Qu'est-ce que cela veux-dire ? Est-ce tout simplement parce qu'il est une arme de ténèbres ? Est-ce que cela a un autre sens ? Je dois trouver la réponse à ces questions, c'est ma destinée dans cet école, je le sens. Pour l'instant nous devons nous occuper des blessés. C'est une priorité, pour l'instant.


	6. Chapitre VI

**En réponse à ZexyHeart : **Encore merci pour tes commentaires ZexyHeart, désolé si j'ai pris beaucoup de temps cette fois-ci pour poster le chapitre VI, j'étais vraiment débordé (-_-)'

Bonne lecture ^_^

**Chapitre VI**

**Ankoku Raiko,**

**La foudre des dieux**

_*** 2 semaines sont passés depuis l'attaque du pavillon ***_

Ca y est, les travaux sont terminés ! Depuis que Marluxia et Axel nous ont attaqué nous n'avons pas arrêté de nous entrainer. Maintenant je suis capable d'utiliser Kurayami pendant 10 minutes sans m'épuiser ! Bien sûr je suis loin d'être capable de blesser Saix mais c'est déjà un bon début ! Les autres aussi ont progressé, Luxord est capable d'invoquer maintenant ces armes ! C'est un jeu de carte qu'il manie étrangement bien ! Xion arrive elle aussi à manier une arme, son arme s'appelle "Oblivion" L'arme de Riku s'appelle "Ame Nivore", elle a la même capacité que celle de Kurayami, elle peut prendre possession de l'énergie au cœur de l'âme de ses victimes. Elle au moins elle pique pas l'âme de son maître... Les deux salles d'entrainements principales ont été restauré. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre ! Malheureusement le block a été coupé du reste du monde pour que l'on ne gêne pas les bâtisseurs. Du coup je n'ai pas pu passer l'examen d'entrer au club de surveillance. Tiens, j'ai oublié de vous en parler ! Les membres du club de surveillance "Tsumari" ont pour but le soir de surveiller le pavillon et de s'assurer que aucun intrus n'y pénètre. En échange les membres les "Kanyu-Sha" reçoivent des items, qui augmente l'efficacité des techniques, et un entraînement spécial par le numéro III de l'organisation XIII ! Malheureusement faire partie de "Tsumari" n'est pas donné à n'importe qui. En plus du fait qu'une fois admis, on est engagé pour deux niveau. Par exemple première et deuxième. Si je réussis l'examen, je surveillerai trois fois par semaine le soir le pavillon de l'aube mon pavillon et deux fois le pavillon du crépuscule. Il y a quatre "Kanyu-Sha" par pavillon, un pour les premières, un pour les deuxième, un pour les troisièmes et un pour les quatrièmes. Mais bon j'imagine que ce n'est pas important vu que je ne vais pas pourvoir en faire partie jusqu'à la troisième. Les deuxièmes et les quatrièmes ne peuvent pas passer l'examen. En attendant je vais m'entrainer sérieusement pour l'examen d'admission au block -B-, Je 'ai pas le choix je dois réussir. En plus je ne n'ai pas le droit d'utiliser d'armes, Saïx me conseille le Yami L'art de convertir l'énergie de l'âme en ténèbres à l'aide du cœur. Son contraire Akari est déconseillé. Akari est la conversion de l'énergie de l'âme en lumière avec le cœur. Vue que je suis spécialisé en arme de ténèbres le Yami reste la meilleure solution. En plus vue que mon cœur a sombré dans les ténèbres ce sera un jeu d'enfant ! J'ai déjà appris une technique, Ankoku Raiko. Nous avons tous du retard sachant que les autres élèves doivent avoir atteins un niveau supérieur au notre en Yami ou en Akari. Ils doivent avoir appris en moyenne trois techniques. Je suis mal barré...

" Yo Demyx tu rêves ? -Luxord-

" Rêves pas ! -Demyx-

Saix organise souvent des combats entres les élèves. Cette fois-ci c'est VS Luxord, c'est l'occasion ou jamais d'essayer Ankoku Raiko !

" Attire le ténèbres vers ton cœur, tranche les âmes, nourris toi du désespoir et de la tristesse. Refait le monde de noir et de gris, Kurayami ! -Demyx-

Je me lance, j'essaye d'attaquer Luxord d'une attaque direct. Je ne sais pas si attaquer le tête baissé sera suffisant mais ça me servira d'échauffement.

" Ne me sous estime pas, Demyx. Stoppe, Sho-Heki ! -Luxord-

" De l'Akira ?! -Demyx-

Un mur protège alors Luxord, Sho-Heki est une technique de défense en Akira. Elle crée une enveloppe, une bulle d'énergie qui protège des attaques de type Yami. Malheureusement ce mur est fragile, il est fait pour tenir seulement à un coup.

" Contrôle l'espace, voyage dans le temps ! Refait l'histoire à ta guise, Kutsurogi ! -Luxord-

L'arme de Luxord, Kutsurogi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu au combat, je me demande comment on peut combattre avec des cartes.

" Encore une fois Kurayami ! - Demyx-

Je le réattaque, son mur ne tiendra pas !

" Pff... Pathétique ! -Luxord-

Luxord casse lui même son mur, il prend une carte qu'il met devant lui. Celle-ci grandit jusqu'à atteindre sa taille. J'essaye de la trancher mais elle plus dur que Sho-Heki. Luxord saute de derrière la carte haut dans le ciel et lance dans ma direction trois cartes. Il récupère son autre carte et transforme celle qu'il a jeté en losange particulièrement pointu. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'éviter. Il est rapide, très rapide. Je me trouve cloué au sol, les trois cartes on transpercer mes vêtements. Il bouge tellement vite qu'il a l'air de se téléporter. Il réapparaît devant moi.

" C'est terminé, Demyx ! -Luxord-

" Attire la foudre des dieux, Ankoku Raiko ! - Demyx-

Soudain, le ciel qui était si bleu noirci. Des nuages noirs apparaissent, des cendres flottent dans l'air.

" Qu'est-ce que ?! -Luxord-

Tout à coup les cendres disparaissent. Et la foudre tombent du ciel pile sur Luxord. Une foudre noir, tellement noir.

" Zut... Alors c'est ça, Ankoku Raiko... -Luxord-

L'orage se dissipe. Les cartes qui me tenait disparaissent. J'ai vaincu Luxord ! Il s'effondre par terre.

" Triple andouille ! Sale mioche tu ne mérite même pas que je sois ton professeur ! -Larxene-

" Pfff... -Luxord-

" Bien joué Demyx ! -Saïx-

" Toi... C'EST QUOI CE QUI C'EST PASSE A L'INSANT ?! -Demyx-

" Oh... Désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité sur cette technique. En fait elle est de niveau troisième, si je t'avais dit la vérité tu aurais dit que c'était trop difficile. -Saïx-

" ALLO ! Je suis blessé ! -Luxord-

" Je t'ai appris à créer des cendres avec ton énergie et à provoquer un orage. Ankoku Raiko est une très puissante technique de Yami, le principe est simple. Ces cendres sont le résultat d'une erreur lors de la conversion de l'énergie. Le cœur rejette alors ces particules. Je t'ai appris à déposer ces particules sur le corps de l'ennemie.

" HEO ! Je vais mourir ! -Luxord-

" En respirant tu introduit des particules dans ton corps. Une fois qu'une quantité importante est alors accumulé, et suite à une réaction chimique à un moment le reste des particules arrivent aussi. Sauf celles qui sont restées sur le corps de l'ennemi. Ton organisme réagit comme si un danger c'était introduit dans ton corps, il essaye alors de détruire les cendres. Mais cela ne marchera pas, alors il ne lui restera qu'une seule option, l'éjecter du corps. Les particules sont rejetés avec une quantité colossale d'énergie vers le ciel, l'orage les interceptent. Suite à une réaction chimique les particules essayent de regagner les autres particules dans le corps de l'ennemie. Elle emporte alors l'énergie, et descendent sous forme de foudre sur l'ennemie. Le choc est tel que l'ennemie subit des dommages internes importants. Il se trouve alors paralysé.

" A... L'aide... -Luxord-

" Saïx y a Luxord qui a l'air vraiment pas bien ! -Xion-

" Hmmm ...? Ah oui, je l'ai oublié. Riku occupe toi de lui ! -Saïx-

" Bien ! -Riku-

" Saïx... -Demyx-

" Oui ? -Saïx-

" Pourquoi est-ce que je suis capable d'utiliser une telle technique ? -Demyx-

" Même moi je ne sais pas, mais j'ai décelé en toi une quantité colossale d'énergie. -Saïx-

" Une quantité colossale... D'énergie ...? -Demyx-

" Regagnez vos chambres, ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. -Saïx-

" ... - Demyx-

Je reprends la route de ma chambre. Zexion est resté parler avec Saïx, mais de quoi ?

" Yo tu viens la sauterelle ? -Demyx-

" Vas-y, je te rattrapes. -Kurayami-

" Bien... -Demyx-

J'entre dans ma chambre. Zexion a pris le lit de Roxas, tiens ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas pensé. Roxas... Si je m'entraîne autant c'est car je sens que si j'avais été assez puissant j'aurai pu le sauver. Mais j'évite d'y penser, si je deviens assez fort je pourrais peut-être le sauver. Mais, Axel... Si je suis venu c'est uniquement pour lui, rien que pour lui. Et non pour Roxas... Kurayami me suivra lui, quelque soit le camps que je choisirai. Je penses à me joindre à Axel et Marluxia, mais de toute façon il ne voudrons pas de moi pour l'instant.

" Je suis de retour ! -Kurayami-

" Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Saïx ? -Demyx-

" Oh... On parlait tu directeur... -Kurayami-

" Si tu le dis... -Demyx-

Il me cache quelque chose, je dois savoir quoi. Je le sens...

" Demyx... Tu ne t'ai jamais demandé comment tu pouvais utiliser le Yami, bien que tu sois dépourvu d'âme ? -Kurayami-

" Qu'est-ce que ...? -Demyx-

" Peux-tu me dire qu'est-ce que le Yami ? -Kurayami-

" Le Yami ? C'est la conversion de l'énergie de... L'âme... A l'aide du cœur et ça matérialisation à l'air libre de façons différents selon la technique qu'on exécute. -Demyx-

" Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, hein ? Je vais t'expliquer, t'inquiète. Vois-tu Demyx, je n'avale pas vraiment les âmes. Ce que je fais c'est prendre l'énergie à l'intérieur de celle-ci, qui disparaît peu de temps après. Et cela de deux façon, sois en prenant l'âme sur le corps d'une victime, sois en prenant l'âme de mon maître. Je n'ai pas toujours été l'arme du directeur, tu sais. Avant j'était une arme solitaire, je trompais des gens pour ensuite prendre leur âme. Je faisait en sorte de tisser des liens d'amitié avec eux, puis je leur demandait de devenir mes maîtres. Je ne prends pas l'âme de mes maîtres pour m'amuser, en fait me manier demande une énergie principalement dans le cœur. J'aspire alors l'énergie de leur âme. Cela a pour effet de détruire leur âme puis d'endommager leur cœur jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaîssent. C'est grâce à cela que je vis depuis 5000 ans. -Kurayami-

" 5000 ans ?! -Demyx-

" Je pouvais entretenir mon enveloppe charnelle grâce à l'énergie que j'aspirais. Du coup je rallongeait mon espérance de vie. Cependant une fois, j'ai tissé des liens avec un homme. Et un jour je lui ai proposé de devenir mon maître. Il a accepté et le processus c'est enclenché. Mais cette fois-ci, la quantité d'énergie dans son âme était trop importante, j'en ai aspiré la majorité. Mais je ne pouvais garder autant d'énergie. Alors je l'ai éjecté dans son cœur toute l'énergie que j'ai absorbé. Vu que je suis une puissante arme de ténèbres, seuls des personnes disposant d'une quantité colossale d'énergie de ténèbres peuvent me manier. En plus je suis une arme du type Kokoro, ça veut dire que cette énergie dois être dans le cœur de mon manieur. Je n'ai pas été créer pour tuer mon maître normalement je dois aspirer le maximum de son énergie et la rejeter dans son cœur. Vu que toute cette énergie de ténèbres atteins son cœur celui-ci sombre dans les ténèbres. Tandis que son âme étant trop endommagée disparaît. Voilà pourquoi mon manieur perds son âme et voit son cœur sombrer dans le ténèbres. -Kurayami-

" Cela voudrais dire que mon âme avait une quantité colossale de ténèbres ? Et cet homme, c'était le directeur n'est-ce pas ? -Demyx-

" Oui… Maintenant on peut se poser une question, d'où viennent ces ténèbres ? Durant les derniers Concours que tu as passé, Saïx a déduit que tu avais une quantité minime d'énergie Aqueuse dans ton âme. Que c'est-il passé, Demyx ? -Kurayami-

" Eh bien… J'ai essayé de te le dire mais tu m'as coupé, le jour ou on c'est rencontré… -Demyx-

" …?! -Kurayami-

" J'étais venu pour passer l'examen d'entrer à l'académie. Devant la porte j'ai vu quelqu'un, un homme qui portait un masque rond sur le quel est gravé lé signe du Ying et du Yong. Il portait un kimono rouge décoré avec des perles de différentes couleurs. Avant je croyait qu'il avait disparût pour réapparaître derrière moi. En fait c'était sa vitesse, c'est ça… Il a murmuré une incantation, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a dit, mais juste après j'ai senti sa main sur mon dos. Alors une atroce douleur c'est propagé le long de mon corps. Je me suis effondré par terre. Au dernier moment son masque a disparut, j'ai pu voir ses cheveux couleur argent, ses yeux jaunes…

" Un masque sur le quel est gravé le signe du Ying et du Yang, c'est un masque de Shinigami. Un kimono rouge, des yeux jaunes. Cet homme que tu as vu, c'était mon ancien maître. Le directeur, Xemnas Kami. -Kurayami-

" Le directeur ?! -Demyx-

Quand soudain, alors que je regardais Kurayami dans les yeux, la terre se mit à trembler.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! -Demyx-

" Heureusement que tu n'avais pas correctement viser, la foudre s'est abattu 35 mètres plus loin ! Et pourtant tu as vu les dégâts qu'à reçu Luxord ! Je n'ai pas terminé toute à l'heure, vois-tu le Yami que tu utilises proviens d'une énergie brute dans ton cœur. Celui ne parviens pas à la convertir directement lors de l'utilisation d'Ankoku Raiko, oui des cendres se créent suite à l'erreur, mais une partie de la "Technique" censé échoué fonctionne, ce qui fait que le cendres deviennent un véritable danger, et que l'énergie éjecté est 8 fois plus dense que l'énergie éjecté normalement. Cet énergie est brute, ce qui la rend bien plus puissante ! Trêve d'explication, une grande quantité de cette puissance est resté dans le sol, et maintenant elle essaye d'en ressortir ! -Kurayami-

" On fait quoi maintenant ?! -Demyx-

" Euh… On va pas sauter au plafond quoi (-_-)' , admire par la fenêtre ! -Kurayami-

Un énorme geyser, d'une énergie noire et sombre s'élance du sol. Je ne comprends pas, c'est moi qui a fait ça ?

" Voilà, ta propre attaque, c'est une double technique. Tu peux attaquer avec la foudre, et avec le geyser. Bien sûr il va falloir que tu contrôles mieux ton énergie pour pouvoir le faire sortir vite et à l'endroit où tu veux et faire tomber la foudre au bon endroit. Tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux, Demyx Teishutsu. -Kurayami-

" On y pensera la prochaine fois, ok ? -Demyx-

Non, c'est impossible. Moi ? Un raté de la pire espèce, faire ma propre technique ?! Je ne comprends pas, je suis perdu. Cette fois-ci, je vais dire à Saïx que je suis près pour l'exam !


	7. Chapitre VII

**Remarques de l'auteur **: Excusez moi du retard, j'étais très occupé avec mes études. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici enfin le chapitre VII. Bonne lecture ^_^

**Demande : **Autre chose, j'aimerais trouver un beta-reader pour SMFTD. Donc, si vous pouvez m'aider ce serait vraiment gentil de votre part. Merci de bien y penser, car j'en ai vachement besoin ! :p

**Chapitre VII,**

**La dure réalité du monde**

**dans lequel on vit**

Il a pris mon âme, il a fait de mon cœur des ténèbres pour l'instant incontrôlable, il m'a fait souffrir, mais il n'en reste pas moins mon arme. Kurayami a l'air préoccupé ces derniers temps, je le trouve particulièrement pensif… Je ne pourrais pas l'utiliser pendant l'examen, malheureusement. Je n'aime pas parler "D'utiliser Kurayami", je préfère dire que je ne vais pas pourvoir me battre avec Kurayami. Zexion a beau se sentir bien, il s'est fait de nouveaux amis, je sens qu'il s'inquiète pour quelque chose. Xemnas Kami, le directeur de l'académie XIII, Zexion ne le voit pas comme tel… C'était pour lui, un ami,, un proche, un confident, et son maître. Je comprends qu'il s'inquiète pour lui, mais qu'est-ce qu'un élève de 2ème -A- peut faire ! Je suis tout en bas dans l'échelle, j'ai beau avoir un niveau particulièrement élevé je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis capable de rien face à un élève de troisième. Il m'écrasera comme un cafard, bon pas un cafard ça va fâcher Kurayami, comme une puce, c'est mieux ! Je ne contrôle, d'après Saïx, que 2.43% de mon énergie. J'était vraiment décidé à passer cet examen, mais maintenant… Si je perds, je vais mourir, et Kurayami va mourir aussi. Si je gagne, j'aurait tué quelqu'un, et son arme. Que faire ?! Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… Je savais ce que je faisais en intégrant l'académie, mon but était clair. Mais là, tout est flou. Comme si un brouillard persistant m'empêchait de voir clairement mon but, ainsi je suis incapable de le suivre. Dois-je suivre Axel ? Sans prendre compte de sa traitrise… Et si je tombais dans un trou ? Et si je poussais quelqu'un à l'intérieur, je ne vois plus rien de clair. Je pense à en parler à Zexy, mais il est déjà assez occupé. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Axel, il parlait avec deux personnes, un homme, portant un manteau de l'organisation XIII, je penses que c'était Saïx et une fille, 15 ans je crois. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Je n'ai compris qu'une phrase de leur conversation. "Ecoute, Sarra comme ça !" Ca n'a aucun sens, je l'avoue. Mais écouter aux portes n'est jamais très facile. Peut-être s'appelait t- elle Sarra ? Qui sait ! L'entraînement continue, j'arrive enfin à contrôler plus au moins l'énergie que rejette l'Ankoku Raiko. Mais cela reste difficile, cela demande une grande concentration. Aujourd'hui, je me sens vide, vide de toute mon énergie. Je me sens épuisé, j'ai du mal à me lever. Je commence à avoir des rides ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer, il faut que je contrôle parfaitement l'Ankoku Raiko et que je m'entraîne encore plus au combat corps à corps. Larxene m'attends, elle veut m'emmener au pavillon du crépuscule pour que j'aille récupérer son arme Blitz qui est partie en "Vacance" dans ce pavillon. Quand à Lunatique, ou Canis Lupus, il m'a entraîné à contrôler mon énergie pendant que Saïx s'occupait des autres. Bon, pour l'instant j'ai un long chemin à faire jusqu'au pavillon du crépuscule. Pour des raisons de sécurité je vais être escorté de Zexion et deux élève des 2ème -B- qui sont "punis". Je ne vois en quoi rester avec moi peut être un punition, franchement ! Je me prépare vite fait, j'enfile mes baskets bleus, mon jean gris, oui après avoir enfiler les baskets je sais c'est con. Je prends mon gilet "Darkness is the way to follow", que m'a offert Xion. Oui, elle a un gout vestimentaire quelque peu.. particulier. Oui c'est le mot.

" T'es en retard, Teishutsu ! -Larxene-

" C'est bon, j'y vais ! -Demyx-

J'avance le long du couloir, je veux pas y aller. Mais mes jambes refusent de faire demi-tour, est-ce ma raison qui m'oblige à continuer ? Ou est-ce le peu de sentiment que mon cœur ressent qui me fais avancer ? Je ne sais pas, d'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi je me pose cette question, c'est illogique… Cette paix, ce calme avant la tempête devient pesant. Je sais que je dois pas y aller, je ne dois pas y aller. Et pourtant ! Qui sait ce qui va arriver ? Est-ce pour ma vie que je me bats ? Pour celui que je respecte plus que tout ? Ou est-ce pour mon arme que je combat ? Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je me pose des questions, mais je ne trouve pas de réponse.

Le pavillon du crépuscule… Aller en vacance là-bas ? Je n'y crois pas, Larxene m'a menti. Mais qu'es-ce que je peux dire ? Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'obéir aveuglement, sans me poser plus de question. Et pourtant, le jour ou Axel est parti, qu'a bien pu lui dire Saïx? Qui est cette Sarra ? Son manteau est différent de celui des membres de l'organisation, il est blanc décoré de motifs noir. Le modèle est le même, seul la couleur est différente. Je trouve Kurayami et les deux élèves devant la porte, personne n'est ravi de cette balade. Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la dernière fois, et je ne sais plus quoi faire. Comment dissiper ce brouillard ?! Ce mur infranchissable, qui me sépare de mon réel but, Axel. Je n'étais pas censé me faire des "Amis", j'était censé travailler de mon mieux pour atteindre un niveau suffisant pour qu'il m'accepte. Mais là, je ne suis plus la même personne. Je fais souvent des crises, quand les ténèbres s'échappent de moi. C'est mon cœur qui ne supporte plus l'énergie, et qui peut céder à tout moment. Je pourrais disparaître n'importe quand, n'importe ou, en moins d'une seconde, toute trace de moi disparaîtrai. Mourir ne me fais pas peur, c'est l'idée que je puisse mourir qui m'angoisse.

Nous sortons du pavillon, sans dire un mot. Nous allons devoir passer le long de la forêt, mais c'est dangereux. Qui sait ce qui peut se passer ? Les élèves avec moi connaissent le chemin vers le pavillon du crépuscule, mais connaissent-ils ce qu'il s'y cache ? Nous sortons du pavillon, et nous nous enfonçons de plus en plus dans les abysses de la forêt, si obscures si sinistres. Un silence domine, et cela ne me rassure pas. Malgré plusieurs tentatives, impossible de commencer une conversation. J'abandonne, cela tourne au ridicule. Je les suis, peut-être hésitant, mais je les suis. Je ne dois pas trop y penser, personne n'est d'humeur. En plus, cela fait un certain temps que j'avance, mais j'ai l'impression de reculer. Je me sens bizarre, que se passe t-il ? Kurayami a l'air pensif, a-t-il repéré quelque chose?

Les feuilles vibrent autour de nous, je me sens observé… Quand soudain, une sombre silhouette apparaît devant nous, dans les feuillages des buissons.

Tout ce que j'arrive à distinguer, c'est deux yeux rouges, rouge couleur sang. Deux yeux brillants, un visage particulièrement pale.

" Zut ! Qui es-tu ? -Un des élèves avec nous-

" Sora ! Prépare toi, c'est un sans-coeur. -L'autre personne, son arme j'imagine.-

" Ouvre les portes de ton âme, suis le chemin de la victoire, et vainc, forme niveau I, Chaîne Royal + !

Le garçon avec nous reprend son arme, c'est une grande clé à première vue, on dirait Oblivion l'arme de Xion.

" Demyx, dors pas ! -Kurayami-

" Bien ! Attire les ténèbres vers ton cœur, tranche les âmes, nourris toi du désespoir et de la tristesse. Refait le monde de noir et de gris, Kurayami ! -Demyx-

Je ne sais pourquoi mais tout le monde veut que j'attaque cette silhouette dans les feuillages, un sans-coeur ?

" Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est pas à un stade très évolué. Même si il a l'air un peu coriace ! -Kurayami-

J'entends des grognements, le "Sans-coeur" sort de sa cachette pour me sauter dessus. Mais Sora lui donne un coup, qui n'a pas eu grand effet mais qu'il a évité d'entamer son geste.

" Trompe, Ankoku Raiko Illusio ! -Kurayami-

La "Bête" à peine relevée, semble cette fois-ci différente. Elle regarde à droite, à gauche, inquiétée et terrorisée. Le sans-coeur se met alors à attaquer des cibles imaginaires, il semble perdu.

" C'est le moment Demyx ! -Kurayami-

Zexion prends sa forme katana, et sans même que le sans-coeur ne me remarque je l'achève d'un coup, qui si sa peau n'était pas si dure, je l'aurais coupé en deux. En tout cas, il est K.O !

Kurayami reprend alors sa forme humaine, puis tend ses mains vers l'homme anéanti allongé par terre, à peine conscient.

" Sans-coeur, j'ai le malheur de t'annoncer que tu es fini. Maintenant, je vais prendre le peu d'humanité qui reste en toi, ce pouvoir qui se cache dans ton âme ! -Kurayami-

Zexion semble comme aspirer quelque chose du sans-coeur, allongé par terre. Celui-ci s'assèche, sa peau se ride, puis tout son corps disparaît aspiré par Zexion, il ne reste de lui que ses vêtements, et un tas de poussière.

" Tu viens de… prendre son âme ? -Demyx-

" Ben quoi ? Tu croyais qu'il y allait y avoir une petite boule bleu que j'allais aspirer, sois pas con ! Je ne prends que l'énergie dans l'âme. -Kurayami-

" Bon, continuons ! -Sora-

Nous continuons notre chemin, qui sait ce qui nous attends, dans ce pavillon. Nous approchons de l'entrée. Un grand portail haut de près de 8 mètres se dresse devant nous.

Les grandes portes s'ouvrent, mais j'ai peur. Quel horreur peut bien nous attendre ? Tout ce que j'entends, c'est de… La musique ?!

~ Con los terroristas ! ~

~ Da (?) x13 ~

And do your Harlem Shake ! ~

~ Shake ~

~ Ey ! ~

~ Con los terroristas ! ~

" Dafuq ?! (-_-)' -Sora-

" C'est… C'est quoi ce bordel ?! -Kurayami-

Une bande d'élèves, tous ayant l'air aussi cons les uns que les autres, habillés n'importe comment, et encore y'en a des qui sont même pas habillés, qui se trémoussent là. Non mais c'est n'importe quoi !

" Blitz est une lame unique avec une forme libérée égale à un Octavo ! Cherche huit filles, habillées de la même façon, enfin normalement ! -Sora-

" Il y a plus simple, il suffit de trouver huit fragments d'armes possédant un énergie colossale égale à celle d'un membre de l'organisation ! Ca ne court pas les rues ! -Kurayami-

" Une lame unique ?! Un fragment d'arme ?! Mais de quoi tu parles ?! -Demyx-

" Je t'expliquerai après ! Maintenant cherche avec nous ! Dans toute cette foule, ça va être difficile. Pendant que j'essaye de localiser Blitz, aide moi à me frayer un chemin. -Kurayami-

Nous passons au milieu des gens, qui ont arrêté de danser et préfèrent maintenant parler et boire comme des porcs. Tout compte fait, j'avais raison. C'était bel et bien une horreur qui m'attendait ici !

" Les voilà sur la scène là ! Faut les appeler, mais elles risquent pas de nous entendre avec tout ce bruit. Bon, tant pis j'avoue cela ne leur fera pas le plus grand bien mais ça devrait les calmer pendant un moment. Trompe, Ankoku Raiko Illusio ! -Kurayami-

D'un seul coup, tout ce beau monde se fige. Plus personne ne parle, personne ne bouge. Tout à d'un seul coup changer, du bordel le plus total nous voilà dans le calme !

" Qui ose gâcher ma fête ?! -Une des filles sur la scène-

" Bouge toi, Larxene te demande ! Ton congé a assez duré, Blitz ! -Kurayami-

Les huit jeunes filles se regardent, puis avancent hésitantes.

" C'est bon, allons-y. -Une des filles-

Nous sortons, laissant les élèves dans l'état dans le quel on les a trouvé, Zexion a dissipé le sort.

" Je peux te demander qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? -Kurayami-

" Oh ça, une petite fête que j'ai organisé. -Une des filles-

Nous continuons. Merde! Tout ça pour ça ! Je comprends maintenant, cette sensation désagréable, de se sentir dans la peau d'un insecte, un cafard…

" Zexion ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce qu'une lame unique ? -Demyx-

" Une lame unique dis-tu ? C'est simple, se sont les armes les plus puissantes de ce monde. C'est une arme dont le pouvoir trop grand pour être supporté par un manieur longtemps, l'arme voit son âme être découpée en plusieurs parties pour faire des fragments d'armes. Ce sont des personnes bien distinctes, mais qui pourtant ne forment qu'une seule et "Unique" entité. -Kurayami-

" Tu as aussi utilisé un Ankoku Raiko, qu'est-ce que c'est ? -Demyx-

" Nous ne sommes pas dans question pour un champion, si vous n'avez pas remarqué ! Ca devient vraiment chiant avec toutes ces questions ! -Un fragment de Blitz-

" Ne fais pas attention à elle, c'est une idiote de première, tout comme son manieur… Bon ! C'est ma technique, j'utilise mon énergie procédant de la même façon que pour ton Ankoku Raiko, juste que la foudre s'abat dans le cœur de l'ennemi, ainsi je contrôle ses émotions, et je peux lui faire croire tout ce que je veux. C'est un puissant sort d'illusion. -Kurayami-

Alors il ya plusieurs façons de procéder pour faire un Ankoku Raiko ?! Intéressent…

Bon ! Nous arrivons devant le portail de notre pavillon. Saïx nous accueille, pas avec un large sourire évidemment, mais c'est pas mal !

Je me dirige vers ma chambre, épuisé mais heureux d'être enfin rentré. Je m'assois sur le lit, et m'allonge. Blitz a rejoint Larxene, mais je me pose des question. Le "sans-cœur" qui nous a attaqué, si je ne le savais pas, j'aurai dis que c'était une personne normale. Cela m'inquiète, cela voudrait dire qu'il se cache parmi nous ? Le délai minimum pour l'examen approche, je ne sais pas si je devrais faire vite de passer en 2ème B pour essayer de rattraper Axel, ou au contraire prendre mon temps pour être sur de l'issue du match, bien que si je reste plus longtemps je vais combattre un élève qui sera resté autant de temps moi à s'entraîner, à part si c'est pour perfectionner une technique, je n'ai aucune raison d'attendre. Mais pour l'instant, je dois travailler de mon mieux mon Ankoku Raiko, qui n'a toujours pas de nom particulier. Je ne sais pas si je peux encore utiliser des techniques que je connaissait avant, comme le clonage aqueux. Je vais m'entrainer dessus, et je suis sur que si j'arrive à le contrôler ça fera un plus non négligeable.


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Remarques de l'auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Donc voici le huitième chapitre, l'ombre dans mon cœur. Merci de ben vouloir me dire ce que vous pensez et m'envoyer des reviews. Bonne lecture ^_^ !

**Demande : 1 -** Donc, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de Beta-Reader (à part ma sœur qui m'aide avec les fautes d'orthographe :p ) Si vous êtes intéressé merci de bien vouloir m'envoyer un message privé en cliquant sur PM devant "Author: KurayamiXIII" Merci d'avance !

**2- **Je vous invite à aimer ma page Facebook Kurayami13, ce serait gentil de votre part ^_^ Liens : pages/Kurayami13/164145910407790?ref=ts&fref=ts

**Chapitre VIII**

**L'ombre dans mon cœur**

" L'âme au fond de notre être, c'est comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Sans, nous sommes handicapés, différents, incapables de vivre. Pourtant, même sans, j'arrive à vivre ! Enfin je veux dire sans âme évidemment pas sans nez ! -Demyx-

" Ouais c'est ça… Et t'as l'arme la puissante de l'académie, mon œil ! T'as vraiment aucune particularité ? Aucun truc spécial ? Et ne me raconte plus de salades, ok ? -La femme au guichet-

J'ai décidé de passer l'examen tout compte fait, deux semaines se sont écoulés depuis ma visite au pavillon de l'aube. Et là je suis en train de remplir une fiche.

" Puisque je vous dis que j'ai pas d'âme ! -Demyx-

" Tu vas arrêter sale insolent ! Tu veux redoubler ?! Lance n'importe quoi du temps que cela paraît logique ! Je n'ai pas tout mon temps à perdre, ok ? -La femme au guichet-

" Pfff… Ah tiens ! Je contrôle l'Ankoku Raiko ! -Demyx-

" Bon ça devient fatiguant, ok ? Suivant ! - La femme -

Elle me fait chier avec ses ok !

" Ok ok… Euh… Je contrôle la technique du clonage aqueux ! -Demyx-

" Ah ben tu vois ! Quand tu veux tu peux ! Je tape l'informations… ok… C'est bon ! Tu seras l'élève A, tiens ce ticket. Va le mettre dans la urne bleu, ouste ! -La femme-

Je croyait que ça ne finirai jamais ! Je vais dans la file, j'ai décidé d'y aller tôt. Je vais passer l'examen, peut-être ne suis-je pas près mais je dois gagner pour Zexion ! Il le faut, absolument ! Sur le ticket est écrit :

Nom : Demyx Teishutsu

Classe : Mercenaire

Pavillon : L'aube

Demande de transfert : 3-B

Type : Ténèbres - Eaux

Arme : *pas s'arme*

Signe particulier : Technique du clonage aqueux

= Elève A, urne bleu.

Je ne leur ai pas dit pour Zexion, pour éviter les problèmes. Je ne lis même pas, j'ai tellement le trac! Je sens que quelque chose cloche, je ne sais pas quoi. Mais bon, pas le temps de m'inquiéter. Il faut que je réussisse! Je met le ticket dans l'urne bleu, un homme là, habillé d'un manteau de l'organisation, portant sa capuche, me regarde avec insistance. Il est à coté d'une table pleine de paperasse, dossiers et livres en tout genre. Je met le ticket, puis retourne au guichet pour demander des papiers que je vais donner plus tard avant de pourvoir accéder à la salle d'examen.

" Ca a été rapide ! Bien, tiens ! Vas prendre l'ascenseur là, donne ces papiers au mec qui t'attendra là-bas. Une fois entré cliques sur le bouton 3 et le bouton A simultanément, puis relâche les. Ensuite le bouton P et le bouton 12. Attend que tu sois arrivé puis descend dans ta salle, ton adversaire te rejoindra, ok ? Aller ouste du balais ! -La femme-

Pas très commode la vielle dame…

" Ouais, si je suis pas commode je suis peut-être chaise, ok ?! -La femme-

Elle lit dans les pensées en plus ?!

" Et alors ! Je te dois quelque chose ! Tu veux peut-être que je me mette à danser aussi ?! Sale petit insolent ! Et n'essaye pas de dire du mal de moi ou sinon je ferais en sorte que tu ne sortes pas vivant de ce match, ok ? M'as-tu bien compris ?! -La femme-

Je la laisse et me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Non mais quel barge celle-là ?!

" Et alors ?! Tu veux arrêter, sale petit insolent ! Tu deviens gênant, ok ? -La femme-

J'atteint la salle 3A-P12, j'entre. Puisque je suis un élève A, je dois attendre mon ennemie, qui tirera au hasard un ticket et qui tombera sur le mien. J'ai un avantage, je vais avoir le temps d'analyser la salle. Il y a un ciel artificiel, le sol est en pierre. On dirait un désert qui s'étend sur des kilomètres. Pourtant je pensais que notre examen allait être dans une salle s'entraînement normale, mais là c'est contradictoire. Mais bon c'est pas grave ! J'entends l'ascenseur monter et descendre dans une colonne en verre. Je vois les personnes inquiètes passer. Moi aussi je suis inquiet d'ailleurs, Et enfin, voilà que l'ascenseur s'arrête à mon niveau. Un garçon, assez long qui doit avoir 18 ou 19 ans descend. Je suis surpris, un élève en 2-A devrait avoir 16 ou 17 ans. Lui aussi à l'air surpris en me voyant, mais c'est étrange. Il en a l'air presque heureux, c'est à peine si il se met à rire.

" Non mais c'est sensationnel ça ! T'es pas en 3-A toi ! Et pourtant si je te vaincs je vais passer en 3-B, l'important c'est que je te batte ! -?-

" Qu..?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! -Demyx-

" Tu n'es pas au courant ? Hahaha ! Lis ton ticket ! -?-

Ce garçon ressemble étrangement à Axel. Il me lance le ticket qui a été partiellement déchiré. J'ai menti, je n'ai jamais appris la technique du clonage aqueux. Mais ce n'est pas ça… Nom… Classe… Demande de transfert… 3-B… Signe part… Attends une minute ! 3-B?!

" Eh ouais ! 3-B ! Mon pauvre, tu es pathétique ! Tu lis même pas ton ticket avant de le donner !Tu me fais pitié, pauvre petit garçon qui va se faire ECRASER ! -?-

Une énergie colossale s'échappe de lui. Le sol prends immédiatement feu, mais des éclairs aussi s'en échappent, son type ne laisse plus le moindre doute. Derrière nous au fond de la salle un bassin, semblable à une piscine rempli d'énergie de notre type. Le mien est remplie de ténèbres mélangés à de l'eau. Le sien est remplie de feu dans le quel apparaissent quelques éclairs.

" Coupe ! Tranche ! Brule ! CALCINE! EXPLOSE! En avant, Terrorist ! -?-

Son énergie est décuplé, j'en reste bouche-bée. Une fois la puissance de son arme libérée, le feu m'atteind jusqu'à la cheville. J'ai à peine le temps de sauter dans l'air pour éviter de me brûler.

Que puis-je faire contre quelqu'un d'armé et d'aussi puissant ?! L'écart de puissance entre nous est énorme, c'est un monde entre nous deux. Son arme Terrorist est semblable à un Electro-Mag Rod.

" Je ne t'ai pas dit mon nom ? Je m'appelle Reno, j'espere que tu n'oubliras pas le nom de la personne qui t'auras tué ! Hahaha ! -Reno-

Il prépare une technique, le feu entoure son arme. Il saute dans la bassine. Il s'arrête à la surface de l'énergie. Sa puissance s'accroit, et moi je ne peux rien faire que regarder. Je ne pas lancer mon Ankoku Raiko à cause de la haute concentration d'énergie dans l'air qui absorbe la poussière résultant de l'erreur de conversion. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu assez de temps pour m'entrainer et celle-ci est fragile et facilement consumable. Je ne connais aucune technique de Yami, aucune technique de Akari, je suis foutu. Une partie de l'énergie près de Reno s'élève dans les airs, ses rires me donnent la chair de poule. J'ai peur… Et pas uniquement pour moi, mais aussi pour Zexion…

" Prends ça ! Elève toi, Kaji ! -Reno

Un tourbillon de feu s'élève du sol autour de moi. Je me trouve emporté dans les airs, tout mon corps est en feu. Je brûle ! Heureusement tout ce qui constitue ce tourbillon est du feu. La concentration d'énergie est plus basse, c'est le moment ou jamais !

" Abas toi, Ankoku Raiko ! -Demyx-

Ce n'est pas de la foudre, mais des éclairs qui s'échappent de mon corps. Leur puissance perforent l'épaisse couche d'énergie qui forme la tornade. Celle-ci se dissipe, j'atterris alors sur le sol.

" Hm… Robuste le petit ! Mais malheureusement pour toi, cela ne te sauvera pas ! -Reno-

Il prépare une nouvelle attaque cette fois-ci, il disparaît d'un seul coup. J'ai à peine le temps de remarquer qu'il est derrière moi. Et avant même que je puisse réagir je me trouve à l'intérieur d'une bulle de feu, l'air y est brûlant.

" Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! -Demyx-

La lame de Terrorist passe à travers la bulle, j'essaye d'esquiver mais en vain, impossible de bouger dans de telles conditions. Je reçoit le coup de plein fouet, je suis maintenant gravement blessé. Mais je réussi quand même à me soigner un peu avec le peu d'énergie de ténèbres emprisonné dans la bulle. Je ne survivrai pas à la prochaine attaque. Je me sens d'un seul coup bizarre, vais-je mourir ? J'entends comme un murmure, une voix basse…

" Boule d'eau suprême ! -Demyx-

Une grande quantité d'énergie d'eau s'échappe de mon corps, la bulle de feu est aussitôt éteinte. Je tombe de nouveau sur le sol.

" Comment ?! Non mais je rêve ! -Reno-

Même moi je n'en croit pas mes yeux, c'est étrange… Je n'ai jamais appris une telle technique…

" Tu vas voir ! Il vaut mieux employer la manière forte avec des têtes de mules comme toi ! Bien que tu trouves une solution à toutes mes techniques, je suis sûr que tu as un point faible. -Reno-

Reno m'attaque directement, d'un coup de pied renforcer avec un courant d'énergie. Il me propulse 3 mètres en arrière. Il charge son poing d'énergie et me tape avec sur le ventre. La puissance du choc me fait cracher du sang. Il me colle alors son arme à la nuque, et libère de l'énergie électrique. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, ni même mes bras. C'est à peine si je réussis encore à voir. La force du coup m'a vidé, je n'arrive même plus à rassembler les particules de mon énergie pour me soigner.

" C'est finie cette fois-ci, Demyx ! -Reno-

" … -Demyx-

Alors… C'est la fin …? Je refuse de mourir, pas maintenant. Je n'ai encore rien pu faire de ma vie, rien ! Je… Je ne suis qu'un raté… Toute ma vie, j'ai cherché à me rapprocher d'Axel, mais jamais je n'ai osé lui parler. Jamais je ne lui ai dit bonjour. Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est l'éviter. Je l'ai espionné dans l'ombre, durant des mois. Je me rappelle de ces longues après-midi, que je passait à les regarder. Ces deux là…

***flashback***

" A quoi tu penses fréro ? -Roxas-

" A des choses de grands pardi ! -Axel-

" Cela ne répond pas à ma question ! -Roxas

Je suis caché depuis 14:00 dans le placard. Axel et Roxas parlent gentiment autour d'un bon gouter. Sur la table ont été disposé des variétés différents de pain ; Pain de mie, pain complet, pain au sésame. A coté de la confiture de fraise faite maison par la mère d'Axel. Il y a aussi des Danettes, chocolat et caramel. Le gouter a l'air de leur plaire, c'est deux mois avant l'accident de bateau qui a eu lieu en mer méditerranée , non loin de d'Alexandrie. Ce jour là, pour eux, était un jour comme les autres. Un jour semblable à hier, et aussi à demain. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs, c'était un jour comme les autres. Enfin presque, ce jour là c'était mon anniversaire. Personne ne s'en c'est souvenu, pas même ma mère. La seul personne qui c'est rappelé de mon anniversaire, c'était Luxord. Mon cadeau d'anniversaire était une clé, la clé pour entrer à la salle de jeu de la maison des Shihai. Je suis entré par la fenêtre afin de m'introduire dans la maison, et je me suis enfermé dans le placard de la sale de jeu. Je suis resté là, à guetter l'arrivée d'Axel plus de 2 heures. Je ne sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça, maintenant que j'y pense je trouve ça stupide. Il ne sont arrivé qu'à 16h. Du coup, j'était épuisé. Et vu que j'ai beaucoup de chance, ils ont joué jusqu'à 1 heure du matin. Je n'ai pu ni boire, ni manger durant ces longues heures. L'air commençait à manquer, j'avais le tournis. Je sentait que j'allait m'évanouir, mais la vue d'Axel m'apaisait. Pendant la journée, il faisait très chaud. Du coup j'ai beaucoup transpiré. Et à partir de 18h la température a brusquement diminué. J'e me suis vite enrhumé. A ce moment là j'avais déjà très faim, et très soif. C'est à peine si je commençait à avoir des visions. Pour quelqu'un, ça aurait été le pire anniversaire de sa vie. Mais pour moi, c'était le meilleur. J'ai pu contempler Axel durant toute une journée, du matin au soir. C'est idiot quand j'y pense, c'est vrai quoi. A la fin de la journée, à 20h, j'ai enfin réussi à enlever l'étiquette Ikea à l'intérieur de meuble sur le coté. Le placard était vide, sinon j'aurait fouillé les affaires d'Axel. Pour trouver un petit quelque chose, un stylo ou une gomme, que j'aurais pu garder. Mais rien, je n'ai rien eu pour me distraire. A part la vue d'Axel et Roxas, entrain de s'amuser comme des fous. Alors que moi j'agonisait ici. Il y a même eu une coupure de courant à un moment. Je regardait Axel et Roxas jouer à travers un petit trou au niveau de la poignée, qui relativement était haute. La lumière a arrêté de passer par le trou, du coup impossible de voir Axel et Roxas. J'aurai pu partir à ce moment là, mais ma peur m'en a empêché. J'avais peur qu'Axel ou Roxas me remarque, ça aurait été une catastrophe. Je ne sais pas, est-ce des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur ma joue ? Je ne voyait plus rien, je ne sentais plus mes bras, ni même mes jambes. Comme maintenant d'ailleurs. Je ne sentais que ces larmes qui coulaient lentement. Là aussi je pleure. Si c'est la même chose, dois-je en déduire que c'est des larmes de tristesse ? Des larmes pour ma faiblesse, que ce soit moralement ou physiquement. Ce jour là, je n'ai pas pu affronter le danger, aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à vaincre Reno. Ma vie ne tient plus qu'à un fil, que Reno s'apprête à couper, et Terrorist est le ciseau qu'il va utiliser pour se faire. Les flammes de l'enfer, je les cherchait, je les ai trouvé. Je n'ai jamais voulu affronter le danger, j'ai eu trop peur. C'est la même chose maintenant, ce pouvoir immense en moi. Pourquoi je ne l'utilise pas ? Pourquoi craindre ? Et cette crainte… Elle est purement égoïste, je me cache derrière des excuses. Mais c'est pour moi, et moi seul que je crains. Je crains la mort, de même que je crains la vie. Pour pouvoir être en harmonie avec soit même, il faut accepter les deux. Accepter la vie avec toute ses souffrances, et accepter la mort, la fin de tout. Sans cette harmonie, j'aurai toujours peur. Mais maintenant, quelque soit l'issu de ce combat, je suis prêt. Prêt à faire face à mon destin, et cela quoi qu'il advienne !

***retour vers le présent***

Un mur d'eau empêche Terrorist de passer, et de m'achever. Un mur d'eau particulièrement puissant, la densité d'énergie qui le constitue est impressionnante. C'est une technique de Yami, Aqua Shield. Je ne sais pas comment je peux connaître une telle technique.

" Quoi encore ?! -Reno-

Je sens l'énergie couler dans mes veines. Une telle puissance résiderait on moi ? Mes blessures se soignent à vue d'œil. Je me sens revivre. Mais pourtant, j'ai beau utiliser l'Aqua Shield, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai perdu d'un seul coup tout contrôle de moi même. Je ne me sens plus bouger à ma guise, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux. La douleur s'est entièrement dissipée, mais je ne sais plus ce que je fais, ni même ce que je dis.

" Taux de régénération avoisinant les 70 %, répartition de l'énergie équilibrée. Près pour la libération de l'énergie ! 5.. 4.. 3.. 2... 1 ! -Demyx-

Une puissance colossale s'échappe de moi. Ma force actuellement dépasse l'entendement. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est étrange… Je ne contrôle plus mon corps. Ce n'est pas à mon désavantage, je l'avoue. Cela m'a sauvé. Mais… J'ai une de ces migraines ! J'entends… J'entends une voix…

" Demyx… Demyx… Tu… me… déçois vraiment… -?-

" Suivant les chaînes de mon cœur, du néant jusqu'à l'infini, le lien absolu… Invocation spirituelle ! Délai pour l'invocation estimé à 10 secondes ! Distance parcouru : 123 mètres, 67 % . Chaîne admise, Raccourcissement de la distance ! Près à être invoqué ! Recouvre le monde de tes ténèbres, fait le sombrer dans l'obscurité absolu ! Repousse les limites de la puissance ! Fais de moi le dieu de ce monde, et que mon âme soit mon sacrifice. Mundus EST nigra et grisa, Kurayami ! -Demyx-

Je n'y comprends vraiment plus rien, tout cela c'est du grand n'importe quoi pour moi ! Qui aurait le moindre bénéfice à m'aider ?! Tout le terrain a sombré dans les ténèbres. Tout est d'un seul coup devenue obscure. Le ciel bleu a entièrement disparu, pour laisser place à un ciel noir, entièrement noir. Comme ci c'était a nuit, en plus obscure. Il n'y a ni lune ni étoiles. Les étoiles sont comme les rêves, et les rêves sont l'essence de la vie. Tout ce que m'inspire maintenant cette zone, c'est la mort. Tout c'est passé si vite !

" Qui.. QUI ES TU ?! Ton regard… Il a changé… Tu n'es plus la même personne… QU'AS-TU FAIS DE DEMYX ?! Ne… NE M'APPROCHE PAS! -Reno-

Kurayami est apparu entre mes mains, même lui est choqué. J'arrive à sentir à traves sa lame….

" Et le coup final ! Fusions des âmes ! -Demyx-

Je m'approche de Reno, celui tente de fuir mais je suis beaucoup trop rapide. Ma main le traverse. Reno pousse une gémissement. Un crie de douleur terrible… Je sens quelque chose en moi… Ce n'est pas un manque, mais un plus… Comme si je pouvais sentir Reno, de la même façon que j'ai pu sentir Kurayami.

" Ah… Merde… Alors, j'ai vraiment perdu ? -Reno-

Je reprends petit à petit à petit le contrôle. Je sens cette puissance disparaître petit à petit.

" J'en ai bien peur ! -Demyx-

" Et maintenant… Je vais… disparaître ? -Reno-

" Malheureusement tu ne pourras plus accomplir tes rêves, mais non tu ne vas pas disparaître. J'y ai pensé, et j'ai trouvé la solution. J'ai utilisé une fusion des âmes avec toi, sachant que je n'en ai plus d'âme il n'y a pas de fusion. Ton cœur et ton enveloppe charnelle vont disparaître, mais ton âme vivra dans mon cœur jusqu'à ce que moi je disparaisse. -Demyx-

" En gros je suis devenue une invocation ? -Reno-

" Oui c'est cela. -Demyx-

" Mais… Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? J'allais gagner ! -Reno-

" Moi aussi. Enfin moi aussi je croyais tu allais gagner ! En fait, même moi je ne sais pas! -Demyx-


End file.
